Diary Life Story 1
This is Story #1 of Diary Life that is created by CureRei. Story Chapter 1 - My Unfair Life Hi, my name is Mindy Harris. I am 16 and I am the oldest child of my family. Like all other oldest kids, I am being treated unfairly. I have three siblings, Jenna, Daniel and Alex. I hate my life. My parents are really bias, and I'm disliked in school. I am always ganged up on by Jenna and Rebecca, my enemy. But I have Becca. Becca is Rebecca's sister and my best friend. I'm in high school, by the way. That morning was like all other mornings. It was Summer vacation, though, so it was a little different. I finished up my breakfast and changed. I went to meet Becca. "You're late." Becca said. I shrugged. Becca sighed. This Summer vacation was turning out worse than I expected. "So, how's it going at your house?" Becca asked. "What difference would there be?" I replied. Becca looked down. Today with Becca definitely seemed awkward. "Rebecca said she's going over to your house tonight." Becca told me. "Dang it!" I shouted out. I gave her that look where I wanted to request her something. "I can't. I'm busy tonight." she said. "Whatever." I said in a low voice. I don't really want to talk about the rest of the day with Becca, so I'll skip to the night, when Rebecca is coming. Rebecca came at 6:30 p.m.. I sat at my seat at the dining table, and started daydreaming. Rebecca sat at the sear across from Daniel who was sitting next to me. "So, Rebecca dear, how would you think about staying for the night?" Mum asked. I held my breath. "Well, of course I would!" Rebecca purposely said. Then she smirked at me. Definitely not a good idea! No! No! No! I thought. But of course, I couldn't say that out. I had to go with the flow, so Rebecca could stay for the night. I figured out they would just bully me together, and everything would be fine. Guess what? It didn't turn out the way I hoped for it to be. Jenna's room was squeezy, so Rebecca had to sleep in my room. "But Jenna an Rebecca could sleep together, since Jenna's bed is big." I protested. But I didn't win. So obvious! Rebecca demanded me to sleep on the floor while she slept on my bed. I started to wonder if they did it on purpose. And it is probably a yes. The floor of my house is solid hard, so I woke up, my body aching. I didn't say anything, though. Because that wouldn't help. Daniel and Alex could tell. Rebecca didn't go home until after lunch. After she left, Jenna started targeting me again. "So, how was your sleep, Miss Disliked?" she asked. I didn't bother to reply. I don't care if that made me look like a coward. I just went to my room and flopped on the bed. Chapter 2 - Worst Celebration Ever Today is the day on what we call the Celebration, which is the worst thing ever (for me, that is). We basically go over to Becca's house and have a celebation. And Becca's house means Rebecca. Never in a million times would this Celebration thingy be great. I just went in my everyday wear while the rest went in their party clothes. Usually for the whole Celebration, I just sit at a corner and do nothing. Becca's mum kind of dislikes me. I think Rebecca probably got her evil character from her mom. Becca's mum is another reason why I hate Celebration. Becca got her traits from her dad. Her dad is unlike her mum. Her dad makes me feel better at the Celebration. Becca's mom has always been bad to me, but today, she was despicable. She placed a spider on Rebecca's bed, which scared Rebecca, and she accused me for doing it. I couldn't believe it. My parents think I denied. "No, I did not do it!" I protested. "You obviously did! And you're denying the truth. You're the only one who hates Rebecca here." Jenna said. I couldn't stand it. I felt like crying. I was forced to apologize to Rebecca. I couldn't face anyone, I was humiliated, so I just sat in the car and waited. The Celebration ended at 9:00 p.m.. When we got home, I took a quick shower and just went to my bedroom and I locked the door. My face was soaked with tears. Then I got three text messages. One is from Becca, the other is from Daniel and the last one is from Alex. I didn't feel like replying, but I had to. Thanks. I replied to all of them. Then I went to bed. Chapter 3 - In my room the whole day. Maybe? Of course, I didn't want to go out. Daniel had to bring me my food. I didn't have appetite, but I ate anyway. I forgotten that I left something in the living room, and only remembered at the afternoon. When I heard that mum, dad and Jenna were going out, I took this chance to go downstairs and got what I wanted. I let go of this matter eventually. But I still didn't want to get out my room. I've been in my room for like 2 days. I got persuaded for some reason, and went out. But I only talked to Daniel and Alex. When mum and dad asked me a question, I just ignored it. Chapter 4 - I forgiven them So, my mum came up with this thing called Family Group Work, and basically, what it is is that we get into pairs and do housework. I usually pair with Jenna, but I decided to pair with Alex today. No way am I going to talk to traitors. We got the house clean in no time. Then I went to work on my Science experiment. Jenna walked in 10 minutes later. "Sorry." she said. I am soft-hearted, an I forgive easily. But this time, I was unsure of what to do. I saw Daniel and Alex peeking into the room secretly, but I pretended not to see them. "Whatever." I said. "Does that mean you'll talk to us again?" Jenna asked, hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." I replied. "Good then." Jenna said, and walked out. Daniel and Alex seemed to relax, too. Chapter 4 - A Happy Ending Finally! After the incident, Jenna seemed to treat me nicely. I guess a happy ending finally happened! Maybe being the oldest isn't too bad after all... I thought. (This story is pretty short. I will try and make the other stories longer. Thanks for reading!)